<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Course 5-8 Novelized by Bumblewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925766">Course 5-8 Novelized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish'>Bumblewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Portal (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bit biased towards ATLAS, Co-op mode, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, there is a reason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ATLAS and P-body find and open the human vault for GLaDOS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Course 5-8 Novelized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ATLAS and P-body were on a mission as far as they were aware. GLaDOS had dropped the two robots just before the locked human vault. <b>"The human vault is just past that opening. I entered the security code but the vault door remains locked. I am going to need you to activate the manual locks on the vault door itself."</b> GLaDOS was instructing them to get over that large gap. </p>
<p>	ATLAS gestured to P-body who had taken a moment to stare at the massive vault door and the two explored the area for any clues on how to get across that gaping pit. They portaled their way into what might’ve been an old testing track. Using the propulsion gel, ATLAS launched itself up into the air and shot a portal, allowing the two bots to get onto the floor above. ATLAS and P-body shared a high five before continuing to investigate for a solution to this part of the test.  </p>
<p>	ATLAS found a weighted cube and a descending hall of lasers. After a few mishaps on both sides- <b>"You are making this harder than it needs to be."</b> - the two found themselves running across the temporarily elevated platform to pull the override levers before they were inevitably dropped like the propulsion gel. </p>
<p>	The chamber ahead had an excursion funnel and turrets that the two robots didn’t notice until P-body was pumped full with bullets. <b>"This close and that's what you do?"</b> ATLAS and P-body failed to process GLaDOS’ rising frustration with their failure. After a long and excruciating process of constantly falling, ATLAS and P-body finally activated the mechanism allowing the repulsion gel to fall. </p>
<p>	After a moment of inspecting the gel, the two robots launched themselves over the gap with ATLAS missing the jump on its first try. <b>"Something is wrong, this door should be opening.”</b> There was a camera staring down at them. Both robots were unsure on their next action, so ATLAS waved up at the camera to get the attention of GLaDOS. It worked. <b>"Blue what did you do?"</b> ATLAS was expecting GLaDOS to tell it to stop, but was pleasantly surprised. </p>
<p>	<b>"Orange do what Blue just did."</b> The camera focused on P-body as it frantically and excitedly waved. The camera light flashes green and on a whim, ATLAS hugged P-body as GLaDOS made her announcement. <b>“You did it.”</b> The vault door opened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got Portal 2 for Christmas and I beat the Co-op mode with my younger brother last weekend. This short novelized version of Course 5-8 was based on my experience of it while I tried to keep the characters in-character. I was playing ATLAS and he was playing P-body. It's safe to say that my little brother had no idea as to what he was doing and I was the one leading him through each puzzle. </p>
<p>I've also beaten story mode and I personally think that nobody truly had a happy ending with the Portal series essentially being a spin-off of the Half-life series (Chell's freedom could be cut short by a potential apocalypse), Wheatley spending either the rest of his life or eternity in space, and GLaDOS is probably still affected by the 'itch' even if she doesn't admit it (hence the human vault).</p>
<p>I enjoyed and feel for all three of them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>